Cheerleader problems
by keishaq
Summary: Serena is the most popular girl at school- a cheerleader, while Darien is the captain of the basketball team. She doesn't want to be with him beacause it's so.. typical. The problem is- she likes him. He likes her. Now, not everyone has to know about them
1. Default Chapter

My name is Serena. I'm a cheerleader. Of course what that means is a club of admirers, girls 'hatin'-you-'cause-you-are-too-beautiful-and-popular' and guys who just will not stop till they get ya! I mean like hello! I'm tired of people thinking I'm just a stupid blonde cheerleader (furthermore, a captain) who is just for looks. Nah, a cheerleader cannot be clever, nah! There is this Darien guy (captain of the basketball team, the kinda 'I-can-get-any-girl-I-want) who is always, no actually, ALWAYS, after me. "Sere, we'd make a great couple doncha think?' or ' You know what would look good on you? Me!". Doesn't he just get bored of this stuff? Hello! Yep, he is cute. Yep, he is also not stupid. Question: why not? Because! Everyone expects me to be with him, to be stupid, blonde! I don't want that. Nope!

After my cheerleading practices the coach comes up to me and Mina (my best friend, she takes my place when I'm not there) and asks me if we can go to the men's changing room at three.

'We'll be there coach' I tell him. Hell, what am I supposed to say?

Three o'clock

Ok. This is getting worse and worse. The basketball team is coming to get CHANGED and SHOWERED and there is no sign of the F coach! Come on! The guys are sooo staring at us! Oh no! Darien appears! Shit shit shit!!!

'Aaaah, my favorite cheerleader I see decided on taking my offer'

'Sorry to disappoint you honey but we are waiting for your coach' I tell him and look up to him. He is not wearing a t-shirt! That body! God!!! That basketball thing is doing a very good thing to him. Look at his chest….

Waking up from my dreamland I see him staring at me. God, will he please just GO AWAY?

'See anything you like Sere?' the Jerk asks me. Actually, I do. No, not gonna admit it!

'You leaving, hopefully' I answer smugly.

'Yeah, righ'" He answers and bends towards me, whispering right into my ear 'you know it. I know it. That means ,honey, we both know it. Why deny?'. Isn't he just tooo clever?!

'Ok, Darien. I won't deny the fact that I absolutely.. HATE YOU!' I answer back, saying the words loudly.

He opens his mouth, but the coach comes in. Rescued!

'Darien, would you mind staying a few minutes?' he asks the Jerk.

'Yep, just let me take a shower.' Darien answers and goes to the showers. You can see him from the mid-stomach above. Does he have to be so perfect? No, wrong! Correction: Does his body have to be so perfect?!

The coach takes us out to the gym. After a few minutes Darien comes up. The coach begins:

' Let me make this quick: the oncoming game is one of the most important for your basketball career. It has to be perfect, as in EVERYTHING' he said and looked at me,' and that's when you guys come in. The game is going to be great, but we need to have the audience, to really HAVE IT!' he emphasizes the last two words. ' Which means that… I want you, Darien, to help Serena with a few basketball tricks, and you ,Serena, will do a dance that will involve the cheerleaders and basketballs. Clear?'

'wait wait wait coach' I say, ' we will do it perfect without any fucking ball!'

'Serena', said the coach, ' the idea is not mine. It's from above, so neither you nor anyone else has anything to say about this, sorry'.

' I CANNOT BELIEVE IT' I shout at my best-friend, mina. ' I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE TO SPEND EVERYDAY THIS WEEK WITH THAT…' as I want to continue mina cuts in

'Come on, Sere! If you care so little of him, why do you care so much about him now, huh? Or maybe you, after all, do?' she asks me.

'Me? Care about HIM? Are you drunk?' I answer as quickly as possible.

'If you don't than there's no problem, right?'

'Right' I mutter to myself. This is going to be a looong week!

To be continued 

So? Love it? Hate it? Don't be too harsh, please this is my first fanfic!


	2. And so it begins

**Chapter Two**

**Darien's POV**

God, I love those people! I mean like I'll spend everyday of this week with Serena! Prove yourself, Dar! She thinks you are this typical basketball captain, which you are NOT! She's different from the other girls. Not only is she smart, but also very pretty and confident. I'm sooo going to show her!

The corridor

There she is. Ok, play it cool Dar. It works on every girl. Ok, beside her. Come on, say something smart.

"You know what? Your eyes are the same color as my Porsche.". I didn't even know when the words escaped my mouth. SHIT SHIT SHIT she looks mad. Dare, where did that come from??

"And that's what counts for you? Fantastic Dar, can you please go away now?" she looks at me angrily.

"Chill out, just joking… So, your place or mine?" Ok, she's smiling. Waitta minute.. I don't like that smile AT ALL!

"Both, actually: I'll go to mine, you'll go to yours." Aaah got me. Not gonna let you get away sweetie…

"We have to spend some time together… You know, the practice?!"

"This school has a very nice gym as far as I know…" she answers. "Today at 3. See ya" and off she goes! Hey, can't she at least wait for my answer?

Math class

Ok, keep it cool. You, Chiba, are never ever nervous around girls. It's easy… Ok, sit next to her. That's the only class I sit next to her. Say something nice.

"I believe that it was Socrates who opined, "Know thyself." Well, I already  
know myself, how about I get to know you?" ohh Dar do not try to be clever. DO NOT!!! She'll kill me..

"Yeah? And you know what 'FUCK OFF' means?''

"Yeah, I do know what 'fuck me' means but Sere, never knew you were so quick"

I say, and before she has a chance to say anything the teacher comes in. I ROCK! Well, I don't 'cause she still hates me..'

**Serena**

Sitting next to him really makes me nervous. God, would I just like to be with him! He is just another stupid guy, remember Serena. Remember.

Ok, here goes the practice with him. That outfit is so not an outfit. I mean like come on, it doesn't resemble one! It barely covers me! Any problemS? Yep… Guys stare too much. Especially him.

I didn't notice him come in to the gym.

" Hey sweetie, ready to get the party started?" He asks.

"Party?" I say still in the dreamland.

"Yep, you know? Me, you? Coolest party ever!"

I just get up and tell him

"ok, let's get this over with!" Does he look hot in that shirt!!! Uhoh, am I now staring for a little bit too long?

"I know I'm not a grocery item but I can tell when you're checking me out" he tells me with his 'I'm so cool' face.

"in your dreamland, Dar" I tell him.

We get started.

"Ok", he says, "let's start off simple": when you dribble the ball, try to make it look as if it was staying there, in your hands a little longer, like this" yep, this move does look great. "Try" he adds.

God, this is a little bit harder than I expected.

"Not like this, Sere, look at my legs. They are bent, see" he tells me. Yep, his nicely shaped legs are… are what? SERENA, concentrate this is strictly for business, remember?

I try my best but doesn't work. He comes up behind me and bents his legs with mine.. I can feel him against my clothes, his nice chest.. His hands on my thighs. Serena, have some decency!

"Much better" he says right into my ear. I slowly rise, trying not to look too disappointed.

We do a few more tricks, before I realize it's already 5.

"Time to finish, Darien. It's getting late" I said. Late?? Serena, if 5 is late for you than.. congrats!

"um, ok, same place and time tomorrow?"

"yep"

"Want a ride?" Yes, of course I do but there is no need to admit it, right?

"Nah, thanks. I'll manage."

"You sure? Because you know, you and my PORCHE match perfectly" Is he being the Jerk again??

"Gimmie a break Darien" I say and walk away. FAST!

I can hear him shout "Love you too honey!"

**Darien**

Do I have to act like an ass in front of her? It's getting better, she doesn't shout at me no more and than I have to say something stupid and mention the damn porche. First: control yourself. From now on, you Darien Chiba will CONTROL yourself. Clear?

I get in to my car. It's a great feeling to drive it- it's soo smooth! Isn't that Serena there? I see her being pushed around by 2 guys. What the fuck is going on?! She's screaming!

I stop the car and get out of it as quickly as possible. The guys heard me (hello, the scratch of the wheels, hard not to hear!) and turn around.

"Any problems?" I ask Serena. I see she's slightly shaky.

"None of your business" says dangerously one of the guys.

"Well, than you don't mind me taking this girl" I say as I try to take her. The other guy blocks me

"Actually we do." And pushed me. Oh, no, you don't mess with me.

"I strongly suggest you leave this girl alone" I growl.

"And who you might be to tell us what to do?"

"Darien Chiba"

One of them looked at me wide-eyed.

"yyou are… Ddarien Cchibba?

"Do we have a problem?" I ask again, definitely more confidently.

"YES!" Before I know the other one pulls out a knife and before I can get out of the way, scratches my arm.

"You idiot! Run now!" Shouts the other one, and they both run away. I would have run after them, but Serena threw herself at me.

"Daren, God, are you ok?"

"yeah, just a little scratch. I'll live"

"Let's go to your apartment" she says. I don't remember how we even got to my place, but before I knew it she was taking my shirt off and looking at the scratch, which turned out to be pretty big. All I see is her running around, and before I even know what's going on I see her with a first aid kid. WHAT??

"Serena, what the fuck are you.."

"Healing your wound"

"I'm fine" I say as I try to snatch away, but she is quicker.

"Darien, please? It's my fault after all" . Her hand is so warm, I get so hypnotized by her I nod my head slowly.

"It will hurt a little bit" she says., "not much for you".

"You know you don't have to …aaaaaaaaaah" this doesn't hurt! Fuck!!! I could feel my muscles clenching. Do not make a sound, Dare!

"There" she said and walked away.

"That was not supposed to hurt!" I shouted at her.

"If I told you I the truth it would hurt you even more" she answered from my bathroom.

**Serena**

"My!!! His apartment is sooo nice! I mean I expected a lot of mess, lots of dirt, not washed dishes etc. while this is so.. prefect. Did I just say that out loud?

"What's so perfect?" Darien? How did he… it's his apartment ,idiot!

"Nothing, I really like your place" I said and passed him. Or rather- tried. He stopped me, his arms around me. Serena, come on, GET A MOVE ON! No, don't stop! GOoooooo!

So? What do you think? Any good? Thanks for the reviews 


	3. The fight

Darien

"Are you ok?" I mean she looks so.. fragile. It must feel horrible for her. Her worst enemy has to rescue her..

"Wwwhat do you mean?" she is stammering? Scared of me? Or is it something different?

" Are you ok? You look a little.. I dunno.. Shaken up?"

" I'm fine" she said and tried to snatch my arms from her. When did the anger appear in her eyes?

"You don't look fine to me. I mean you can talk to me Serena, you really can I…"

" You what? You think you understand everything? You think that I am one of those girls you'll have in your bed in no time? Well, Darien, I am not. Your pretty faces won't … oh, never mind" and off she ran crying. Confusion switched to anger, anger to depression and sadness? When is she going to laugh than?

"Serena, get back here. You know that's not what I meant"

"Yeah, right". I'm terribly sorry, but I do not have a vocabulary in my pocket with an expression 'yeah right when told by Serena Tsukino'. Ok, maybe she needs to cool off. Maybe she needs time. I mean it may not be nice to.. oh, Darien, stop thinking and DO something!

Before I know she's putting her coat on.

"Wait, I'll drive you"

"No, I'll manage"  
"NO."

"YES!"

"NO. NO. NO! I know you ARE capable of walking, I know you know the way home, I know that you wouldn't die without my help, but FOR GODSAKE, SERENA!IT'S DARK OUTSIDE,AND YOU WANNA GO FOR A WALK?" When did I start shouting at her. Grrreat move, Dar! "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you walk. You saw what happened, and I would never ever forgive myself if something happened to you. Besides, you , as I mentioned earlier, and my car match PERFECTLY!" A little smile always works.

"This one time, I'll allow you" she said with a little smile.

"I'll put my coat on then."

The way to her house was quiet. It was the horrible silence when no-one knows what to say. Finally, I spoke.

"so, how are the practices going?"

"Aren't you there when the two of us practice?"

"Yes, but I'm talking about the ones you do with your girls"

"A little difficult, but we're improving." Before I even knew, we arrived.

"Thanks a lot, Darien" she said and closed the door. I wanted to say something like "hold on!" or just anything, but I don't want her to get mad again.

Next day

I hope Serena is fine. I mean it's not a big thing that happened to her yesterday, but I'm kinda worried about her. Ok, here she is. Next to her locker. With friends. Not good.

"Hey, Serena. How are you?"

"Good." She answered and continued talking with the girls. What, am I invisible now?

I don't get women. I swear, I really don't.

Serena.

Does he feel sorry for me? That's the last thing I want from anyone! Like hello! Oh no, another of my fans. That's Dale. Yep, he is also the one that can get any girl he wants. Oh, besides me of course. He is soo selfish sooo.. I just strongly dislike him.

"Hey, beautiful! How does it feel like to be the most beautiful girl at this school?"

"Great! How does it like to be a stalker"

" No idea, never been one"  
"Are you sure.. Cause, you know, I recall the time when you were.. oh, sorry, my mistake! I'm sooo sorry- it's not you were, it's you ARE" I said with a smile. I mean, do they ever get bored?

"Sere, I think we would…"  
"Ok, Danem,"

"It's Dale, and you know it" he said angrily. Boy, do I just love making them angry!

" Do. NOT. interrupt me" I said slowly. I just interrupted him, but he is just too stupid to notice that!

"such a simple sentence, Danen or actually a beginning of one and you already make mistakes? First of all, it's Serena for you, Sere is for closer friends. Secondly, if you do think- congrats! You started thinking? With which part of your body! Driven by your sex drive, it for sure wouldn't be your brain. Lastly, there is no WE and never ever will be a WE. Pleease do remember that." And do I walk a away with my hips swiiinging!

"NICE!" I hear someone exclaim. It's Raye, one of the girls on the squad.

"I knooow" I said and wink at her. We both laugh and go to our classes.

3 o'clock

Serena, remember. It's not an awkward situation. He wasn't about to kiss you there in his bathroom. YOU, young lady weren't going to let him. Remember that. It's not an awkward situation. Behave like before.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice him again.

"You did nicely with the D-man". Didn't have to turn around to notice who this person was.

"He deserved it. Thinking too highly of oneself is a dangerous thing. If he is willing to take the risk- it's his fault."

"Yeah, speaking with you is a VERY dangerous thing, queen S." he teased me. It's a nickname the girls made for me because, heeelllo, I own this school. Personally, I hate it.

"Pleeeaase do not call me that!"

"Why"  
"Cause I don't like it"

"Why don't you ever say the word 'hate'?"

"It's a very strong word and I do not feel such emotions towards anyone. Let's start the practice, ok?" I said getting up. This is getting too personal. He cannot know too much about me. I guess it's a kind of mechanism I've built over years- do not let anyone get too near you.

We were doing so much better. HE is awesome with the basketball! Before I even knew it, it was 6 already and we were both very tired.

"Time to finish, eh?" I asked him.

" Sure, meet me at the parking, ok?"

"K, see ya!".

As I was dressing I hear weird noises in the hallway. When I was going out of the changing room I heard a voice

"You know, Dale rhymes with "Yale" and that is a _very_ prestigious educational institution."

"You know, I say no once and I don't repeat that"  
"Than say yes"

" NO FUCKING WAY!" and I ran.

Once me and Dar are in the car I see he is trying so hard to ask me something, but why isn't he doing it?

"What is it Darien?" I ask him.

"What?"

"You want to ask me something, I can see that. Just do it, k?"

"Fine, why do you so strongly dislike me?" Why does he have to ask me that question now? We are in front of my apartment!

"Because you, just like every guy around here, are driven by your sex drive. Sleep with a girl, tell her you love her, make sure she believes that, dump her. Banal. But, you don't realize that some girls just don't like guys who are only interested in sex, football, sex and basketball. Thanks for the ride. Bye"

"You think you are so clever? Look at yourself, Serena! You think you know everyone! Guess what! You don't! I know for a fact that you don't like when people judge you, but guess what! You are doing THE THING." All I hear is the anger in his voice and the screech of the wheels. For the next three ours.

After 3 hours

diffraction, fuck what have I done? bending of waves around the edge of an obstacle.i'm such an idiot! When light strikes an opaque body, I like him for godssake!for instance, a shadow forms on the side of the body that is shielded from the light source. I FIND HIM ATTRACTIVE!Ordinarily light travels in straight lines through a uniform, FUCK! I can't stop thinking about him. I've done the wrong thing. I shouldn't have said what I did. He is right. I was angry with that Dale guy, but that's not an excuse! Got an idea:D

10 o'clock

Ok, hope he isn't in bed. Serena, it's ten! No-one goes to sleep at that age at 10!

I hear steps coming, and than Darien opens the door and starts off

"Andrew, I told you I don't fucking want to go to the fucking party!" and then looks at me.

"oh, hi"

"Can I come in? Just give me 3 minutes, and than I'll be gone"

He mentions me inside. Ok, Serena, just do what you have to.

"That's a cake for you. I should apologise. I am a spoiled brat, but I think I need to do one thing to explain my recent behavior towards you".

I kiss him.

SO? Thank you soooo much for the reviews! They encourage me to write :) THANKS once again and please do keep on reviewing!


	4. The cooking

Serena

And the weird thing is, he kisses me back. And so we go on, on and on he carries me onto his couch (on the way a few things brake or fall, but I guess he couldn't care less) and we start making out. God! He is such a goddamn good kisser! I simply cannot stop! Serena, get a grip! COME ON! MOVE! Say you are drunk! Come on…

Suddenly, I hear door open. What? We both stop, looking at each other deeply, but than we realize the position we are in (he on top of me!) and quickly move far away, when we hear Andrew talking…

"Dar', I don't know what happened to you but.." I look at the clock. It's after 10. I MUST HIDE! Darien ushers me behind the curtains (seeing the look in my eyes, everyone would!) and a second later Andrew comes in. Darien pretends to be looking out his window. Andrew, please do not go here! PLEASE!

"You and I have a party to attend to. You see, I don't get it why you don't want to sleep with Beryl, I mean she is OBVIOUSLY interested in you! You don't even look at her! Anyways, there are going to be LOTS of girls there, Dar'! No princessa S., but never mind…"

"Andrew, as much as I like you- please go away. I am kinda… busy right now."

"And what might you be doing may I ask?"

"Andrew, OUT!"

"Come on! If you have a chick hiding out there, you can just say so.."

" I SAID, OUT NOW!"

"k, k, k.. chill out man! For the past week it's been all about her… the.."

"OUT WITHOUT ANOTHER WORD!"

Darien

God, does he have to humiliate me right now? Now she'll probably think I am one of those fans that cannot live a day without mentioning her! Great! Once I usher Andrew outside, I am actually afraid to go back in. Now it's going to be much more difficult. I mean, is she ashamed of me!

Go in there, Dar'. Do your thing.

"Sere?" She is still hiding. Great.

"Yeah?"

"You know, you can come out now. I've called the press, so there's no need to hide, they'll find out anyway!" She laughs! Great! Can I keep it up? No, she's already serious. No!

"Darien, I'm very sorry about before.."

"No problem" I interrupt, "but what you want to ask me is what to do with this now, huh? You know the word, US?" I said scarily. She laughs again. Good!

"So, what do we do?" she asks, this time much more serious "Because I wanna be with you, you know…"

"Keep it as a secret."

"Deal. We have to be careful"

"Kinda. But you know, maybe if you let me be with you now, I wouldn't have to sexually harass you at school" I added jokingly.

"Oh, really Mr. Chiba?" she asked playfully, moving closer. Before I even knew it, we were on the couch again. This time, no-one could stop us.

Serena

I open my eyes. Next to me is Darien. GOD, I fell asleep! OO, he opened his eyes!

"Hey my sunshine" yeeey! He called me sunshine! NOT only sunshine, but his sunshine :D

"Hey honey" I say and kiss him on the lips tenderly. Slowly. Years of practice, huh Sere!

Suddenly we both look at each other. A big "oh-my-god" was all over our faces. SCHOOL! We totally forgot!

"You dress quick, I breakfast us, I drive your house, we go school pretend nothing happen." He suddenly said.

"Darien, I am dressed, by the way since when are we 'you tarzan me jane, huh?'"

"Why you little…"

"come on, it's 9!"

"QUICK!"

Before I even knew we were both in his car, in front of our school. No-one around.

"A quick kiss?" he asks.

"Yeah, a very quick one!"

Before we even knew it the bell rung. FAST, before anyone notices us!

After 2 hours

In the hallway

I likkkee him.. we liiiike each otheeer! Pam dam dmam aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh

Before I even know it I am pulled into a classroom. I turn around quickly only to see Darien smiling widely at me!

"Missed ya!" he says kissing me passionately.

"Darien.. we…are…at … what was I saying?"

He pulls me against the wall. God, it's too nice to be true.

Yeah, we hear the door open.

Serena, your instincts back on!

"You JERK! HOW DARE YOU PULL ME INTO A CLASSROOM AND KISS ME?" and, with that, I slap him!

"Whaaa?"

"Stop following me around, will you?" I say as I leave the classroom. The person who came in was Melvin. He is in our school newspaper! The photographer! GREAT!

"Melin, please do write about that, maybe he'll stop it that" I shout as I leave.

3 o'clock

Gee, where is he? I am waiting! This is our very last practice! I mean, it'll be a little weird, but never mind! Suddenly, I felt a pair of very strong arms circle my waist, and a kiss on the neck.

"Hello, my beauty.." Darien murmured into my ear. God, is he sexy!

"Missed you" I said, kissing him back. Shit, we are at school! Anyone can see us!

"come on, this is our last practice!" I said happily.

" yeah, and now you'll dump me, huh?" he said teasingly.

"Depends". Darien raised his brow.

"Depends whether you'll make me a verrry nice supper today"

"For my queen, anything"

"Oh really?"

"NO, but it sounds good". We both laughed and started the practice.

I started wandering. What if he is with me just because of my looks? Nah, if he did, he'd sure want to show off. He didn't show off in front of Andrew. That's a good sign.

He can be such a gentleman! Opens the door for me, carries me everywhere. Don't I just love him!

What did I just think. No, I didn't. That wouldn't be me.

At Darien's apartment

Darien

"So, do I get an award?" I ask her, taking her into my arms.

"For what do you need to be awarded?"

"You know, that slap?" I said, pointing at his cheek, pretending to look hurt.

"Oh, my poor little baby!" she said laughing.

" A kiss to make it better would surely help!"

"Oh, would it?" she said while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Definitely" I said, trying to hold back from doing anything. God, she is so beautiful and clever and sexy.. The perfect girl. I do get a kiss! God, her lips are soft!

"Better?" she asks me.

"Wait!" I say, wrapping my own arms around her petite waist. I kiss her on the lips for a pretty long time.

"Now, it's much better!" I say and get a smack on the head from the girl.

"ok, ok, I'll do us the most delicious supper you ever ate!

Serena

MY MY MY MY! I cannot cook, but what he can do with food is INCREDIBLE!

"Like it?" He asks me with a smile on his face.

"God, where did you learn to cook?"

"I'll tell me, if you'll give me a kiss" he said while pointing at his lips.

" Sorry, Mr." I said, trying to look 'i-don't-really-care-already-forgotten'.

"Oh really?" he said teasingly and put his arms around me.

"Yep."

"Really?" he repeated, this time, more sexily and he moved towards me. Dar, take it easy with me, I suggest you do!

"Yep."

"Fine, than you are cooking tomorrow and we'll see how you cook!". FUCK NO!

"You know we.." I tried to back out, but no, he wouldn't let me.

" Tomorrow, I come at 7 and a perfect dinner will await me!"

"grrrr" I mutter.

"What was that Serena?" he asked teasingly.

"Nothing"

"See, told you to give me a kiss!"

"Oh shut up"

"you can shut me up"

Darien, you are going too fast. I suggest you do slow down.

"Nope"

"Come on, let's go and watch tv, k?"

"K!"  
"Now I get a positive answer!" Not only did he get a positive answer, but a smack on the head.

"You know, what Andrew said…" I begin

"OH, SHUT UP!" Don't I just love to annoy him!

So? What do you think? Any good? THANKYOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVEWS 

You are motivating me to write :P


	5. Lunch time

Decided to try a new form of writing. Please do tell me which one do you prefer!

* * *

Next day

Break

Serena and the girls are going for their lunch. But, what they don't know is who is waiting for them at THEIR table.

"Dude, they'll kill us! I mean like , hello, no-one is allowed to sit there without their definite permission!" shouted a very scared Andrew.

"Come, on they love us! It's just that they don't quite know it yet!" exclaimed Darien.

"Ok, but if Queen S says something negative- I'm OUTTA here!"

"Andrew, are you actually scared of a little girl?" teased Darien.

"LITTLE? A LITTLE GIRL? Darien, she's going TO KILL US! Actually, not kill us, she's going to ROAST US!"

"Andrew, could you please lower your decibels! I'd be surprised if the girls haven't heard you already!" whispered Darien.

"Speaking of the devil" added Ken.

"Or devils" added Andrew.

The cheerleaders came in. They were chatty, as always, laughing. Serena was right in the middle. She was wearing the cheerleader outfit, that barely even covered her. The guys couldn't help staring. That was, what we call, a moment of bliss. What was yet to come, was pure hell.

Serena stopped talking. She actually stopped moving when she saw her table occupied. Than, she saw the guys staring at her. From that moment everyone in the room knew it's going to get.. quite interesting.

She walked over to the table. You could see everyone but Darien sweat dropping.

"This is OUR table. Yours is over there" she said pointing a table nearby.

"Oh, come on Serena! There's enough place for everyone!" exclaimed Darien with a mysterious smile. Mysterious for everyone, but the two of them. Before Serena could say anything Nephrite, one of the guys from the team said

"Oh, come on! Can you please stop being a bitch just for one day!"

Everyone looked at him. He was the new guy at school, but how could he not know WHAT to say, or rather what NOT to say to the queen- was something that no-one knew.

Now, everyone saw THE glint in Serena's eyes. That meant hell.

"WH.." she started, but was interrupted by Darien.

"YOU AND ME OUT NOW!" and before anyone knew anything, Darien was pulling a very confused Nephrite behind. Serena turned around, facing the rest of the basketball team. Each of them gulped.

They looked at each other.

Looked at her.

At her foot tapping.

And at the glint that hasn't yet vanished.

"UH…um.. you know, we can go now!" muttered a very scared Andrew muttered. You could actually see him almost jumping over the table and running as far away as possible!

"Oh, why go! And spoil all the fun?" Serena mocked.

Meantime, near the lockers

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

You could hear someone being thrown against lockers.

"Darien, what the..?"

"Listen, Neph, you can mock, torture ANYONE at this school BUT her. You mess with her- you mess with everyone, including me. Your social status will be …" Darien looked around, looking for something to point his finger at " less than that trees other there. It will be less than, oh hers!" Darien shouted and pointed at a small girl, who was sitting on a bench nearby.

"Got it!" shouted Darien.

"…"

"I FUCKING ASKED YOU…"

"YES!"

"Fine, now you go and apologize."

"WHAT!"

"Are you fucking deaf?" muttered Darien.

"I am not going to…" but before Neph could even finish the sentence, he was interrupted..

THUMP

"Or are you?" whispered Darien.

"Fine." Muttered Neph and they both went for the lunch.

Back to lunch 

Darien and Neph enter and see a very angry Serena looking at the rest of the basketball team menacingly. She is about to open her mouth, when Darien appears and says

"Hey, someone wants to talk to you!" Serena looks at him weirdly, but Darien winks and takes his seat. By now everyone is looking carefully at Neph, who is madly blushing!

"ehm.. SerenaIthinkIshouldapologizeformyrudebehaviour..' but before he could finish, was interrupted by Serena

"Speaking your own language? Speak SLOWLY!"

"Ehm. I'm sorry Serena for my behavior and I apologize. I hope you will forgive me." Everyone around looked at Serena. Going to kill him, or is she?

"Yeah, if you will sit with the nerds for the next week" said Serena with a little smile of hers.

"Whaaa?" growled Neph. But than, he saw Darien's look, muttered something, took his bag and went for the nerds' table.

Serena looked at Darien, who was still sitting at THEIR table.

Darien looked at Serena.

"He did apologize, you know. AND, he agreed to sit with THEM!" exclaimed Darien giving her a puppy face.

"Fine" muttered Serena. Everyone looked around. WHAT? She actually said YES?

"I know how to please a woman." Said Darien seductively.  
"Then please leave me alone." Exclaimed Serena.

"Still the same old couple.." muttered Mina.

After school.

Serena came back home when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey".

"Hey!"

"So, what's with the dinner?  
"what dinner?" exclaimed Serena.

"The one you are making!"

"NO FU…"

"I'll be at your apartment in 2 hours."

Click.

WHAT? HE HUNG UP ON ME?

Dinner! No problem. Actually- only one.

I cannot cook.

After 2 hours

Darien came into her apartment. He tried ringing the bell, but no-one answered. Surprisingly, the door was open. A weird smell hit him. 'dinner burnt?' he thought with amusement. He than saw Serena running apartment, only swear words to be heard.

"FUCK! I didn't know I was supposed to add any fucking flour!"

Darien came behind her and kissed her on neck. She jumped and turned around, facing her boyfriend.

"YOU? Here? Already?"

"You know, it's 8 o'clock" he smirked.

"Already!"

"Maybe you need a little help.." he slowly suggested

"NO!" exclaimed a very angry Serena. "You go and sit on the couch and the dinner will be ready any minute."

After 2 hours 

"Honey" stared Darien slowly.." you know we can order Chinese…"

"NO!" shouted Serena in frustration.

Darien put his coat on and left the apartment.

After 30 min.

Darien comes back with Chinese food. Serena looks at him weirdly

"Why are you wearing a coat?" she asked surprised.

"I went to get us some food.."

"you WHAT?"

"I'll cook from now on, come on let's eat. I'm starving."

Serena followed him into the living room, too surprised. Since when do guys agree to cook? As if reading her mind, Darien said

"Since my dear girlfriend is a little difficult with cooking." After a few seconds he realized what he just said, and asked uncertainly

"'Cause you are my girlfriend, right?"

"Nah, I'm just the girl you like to make out with at school" said Serena whilst glaring at him.

"and I'm the guy you like to slap and than face no consequences?" smiled Darien.

"Yep, kinda"

"Oh, what a minute. We only make out a school!" and he took her into his arms, and laid her on the sofa.

"If I say no, will you still make-out with me now?"

He smiled and answered using no words at all…

They totally forgot about the food for a pretty long time.

* * *

So? Any good ? Thanks for the reviews and please do RR! 


	6. plot thickens

"If I say no, will you still make-out with me now?"

He smiled and answered using no words at all…

They totally forgot about the food for a pretty long time…

Serena woke up. She smiled inwardly and wondered why her mood was so good. Deciding to open her eyes, she found herself in unknown surroundings. Than, she felt somebody holding her side, kissing her on the neck. She slowly turned around, only to find Darien smiling at her.

"Morning my sunshine" he whispered and gave her a short, tender kiss.

"Morning to you too.."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure"

While he went to make the meal, she lay in bed thinking about last night. God, he was good. Really good.

Flashback

Suddenly, she felt the heat. The passion she hadn't for a long time. He stopped kissing her. They looked into each other's eyes deeply.

"Do you.." Darien started.

"Don't speak" she answered, kissing her passionately.

He carried her into his bedroom. They run into a few things on the way ( the guy was too preoccupied with his girl) but none of them seemed to care. He lay her down on the bed. Slowly, he undressed her, as if admiring each and every single moment. He touched her like no-one else did. He was fascinated by her. He felt hypnotized.

End of flashback

She was interrupted by him coming in. God, did the pancakes smell good! With chocolate!

"God, you are spoiling me!" she said with a small smile.

"For my princess, anything".

Suddenly everything felt right.

"You have chocolate on your face" Darien said.

"Where?" asked Serena

"Let me show you" he whispered, kissing her on the lips. Slowly holding them with his own. Tracing his tongue down her lips. Suddenly, they both looked at each other, wide-eyed.

Déjà vu?

Now was the time for them to jump out of bed, ruin the moment.

"SCHOOL!" They both shouted.

Before they knew it, they were in his car, then right in front of school. They both hurried into the school. IT was eleven!

"Do we always have to do this?" he muttered.

"You didn't set the alarm clock on!" she exclaimed.

"I was pretty preoccupied" he whispered seductively.

Dring!

The bell rang. All the students were out of their classrooms in no time. They set off in totally different directions.

"Sere!" Serena turned around, facing Mina.

"Where were you"

"Home, overslept"

"You know.. you can only oversleep in two situations.. started Mina"

"MINA! Come on, let's go to our classes!"

"So it was a good shag!" shouted Mina.

"We are going!" exclaimed Serena.

For the rest of the day the whole squad. Was after her. 'when' 'where' 'who' 'which position' All she could do is smile. She was in such a good mood! Serena was standing by her locker smiling to herself. Suddenly, she heard Andrew's voice.

"You've finally slept with Beryl! Fantastic! My man, ladies, this is my man!" shouted Andrew." Finally, you got to sleep with her! I'd never expect her to sleep with you after 2 weeks! Dar, I don't know how you haven't gone crazy with the waiting, but if you're telling me it was worth it, good for you! good sex, my friend! That's why you've been so occupied recently? Well, now it's a 'sex-only' relationship! That's the altitude I like with women!"

"Yeah, it was hard with the waitng. But that's what women are about! Pretend 'loving-them-for-who-they-are' and get them."

She felt tears coming to her eyes. She never trusted men. Now, it's time to be cruel. Back to the old bitch Serena.

She slowly closed her locker and went to her classes. When she passed Darien he said

"I can see forever in your eyes."  
"But all I can see is never in yours." She answered, looking at his pants, and lifted her eye brow. By the time the cheerleaders were laughing so hard they were crying, while Darien stood confused. That was not the usual response. He saw coldness in her eyes.

"Men similar to you Darien, are like pennies: two-faced and worthless" she said and walked away.

Darien waited for her after the school has ended. He saw her, surrounded by her friends.

'I'll visit her when she'll be home' he thought.

After an hour

Serena was home listening to music. She heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, she saw the person she didn't want to see at the moment.

"you know I am smarter than an average bear. That's one of the reasons why you should date my, my dear". Dale. This is not what she needed at the moment.

"Live her alone you ass" she heard Darien. Great, who else was about to arrive? Satan?

"Great. Two asses in front of my apartment. I don't need a bodyguard, Shield. Au revoir" she said and closed the door.

* * *

Sorry, I know it was short, but I am leaving on Monday (HOLIDAYS :D) so, please do write whatcha think, thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	7. the game

'God, when will he stop knocking?' thought Serena. ' it's been an hour!'

"Serena! COME ON, JUST LET ME IN,WILL YOU!" Darien shouted. People starting coming out and looking at him weirdly.

"You know she doesn't just date ANYONE.." a pretty handsome guy told Darien with pity in his eyes.

"One more word and I will fucking kill you."

Suddenly the door opens. Serena stands with both her hands on her hips.

"Shields, take all offence in this- what the fucking hell do you think you are doing!"

"we need to talk."

"I'll close the door now and if you don't vanish in a minute I'm calling the cops" she growls and closes the door behind her.

A loud thump is heard. Darien is hitting a wall with all his power.

The guy looked at Darien worriedly.

"You know I have 2 beers at my apartment.."

"Oh I don't need beer. I need LOTS OF VODKA!" Darien mutters and storms out.

'I have to do some shopping' Serena realized. ' God, I still can't forget the Darien incident. I'd love to forgive him but I'm not some stupid whore for god's sake! Ohh he's gonna pay!' she thought to herself. She, however, didn't notice a car pulling up. A window opened and she heard a short command.

„Get in." She turned around only to see Darien looking at her. 'How dare he! How dare he command me after all this!'

"Fuck you."

"I think you didn't hear me correctly. GET IN. I'm going to count to three and than you'll be in my car. Don't try me Serena." He growls dangerously.

She took no attention to the words. 'Just keep walking, he'll eventually get bored.'

"ONE."

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"TWO."

Serena laughed

"THREE, I know the numbers Chiba. As easy as that."

"Have it your way" he sings. Before she even knew it a car pulled right in front of her with a screech. Darien came out, took Serena over her shoulder, put her in the passenger's seat (she started shouting and kicking, but could he care any less?), locked the door on her side ( just pressed a button, those nice cars have lots of advantages, don't they!) and drove towards his apartment. Meanwhile Serena tried to open the windows, figure out how to open the door ("the fucking thing that doesn't fucking move when it's supposed to" as she called it) she even thought about breaking the windows but before she even had a chance to they already arrived.

'I'm not getting out.' She though with a stubborn look on her face. No-ow. Darien closed his door behind him and opened hers. She didn't move. He unceremoniously placed her over the shoulder again and calmly made his way to his apartment.

Serena, on the other hand, started kicking, squirming, shouting but the people around just smiled at her.

"HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME! HELLLP!"

"You think that's gonna work?"

"Jesus, they can kidnap you in the fucking middle of the fucking city and no-one does anything! LET ME GO!"

"Honey, a) they see my look and they are scared b) no-one would kidnap a girl and carry her so freely."

"AND HOW WOULD YOU CALL WHAT YOU JUST DID? THAT'S NOT KIDNAPPING!"

"OH, That's just what you want me to do. You just don't know it yet" he said as he opened the door to his apartment. He put Serena on his couch and held her tightly in his arms.

"LET GO OF ME! You are treating me like a child!"

"And that's because you are behaving like one."

"Am not!"

"Than let's talk like normal people do."

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"Than we'll just sit here, like that, and wait until you change your mind, won't we!"

He placed her next to him and started reading a newspaper like nothing happened. Meanwhile Serena was getting a little impatient. 'Think. We are on the 5th floor. You cannot jump of the window. Wait? Did he lock the door!' a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"I locked the door, don't worry." Darien countered.

"You had no fucking right."

"The right to what!"

"Say such things about me."

"What things?" Darien questioned.

"Don't pretend to be stupid. You either slept with Beryl or you were talking about me. I think we both know which one this is." Serena replied angrily.

"I had to make something up. I'm sorry but I was so over-exited that morning that the guys couldn't believe that it was 'nothing'. I couldn't tell them anything."

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Serena replied.

"Please, Sere. Believe me. I've never meant to hurt you and I think there is a little much more to us that meets the eye. You know that and that's why you want to break up with me. You are scared. Don't answer back to this one, 'cause it's no use. I know it, you know it but you are afraid to admit it."

That left Serena with her mouth open wide. She looked at him but couldn't utter a word.

"I really wasn't talking about you. Even if I'd tell them our story, they wouldn't believe it all. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said all those things, but I do things and then think. Serena, will you forgive me!"

"Darien, I can forgive but I may not forget. I'm sorry." And with that, she left.

At the match.

"Nickers, Nickers!" the audience is roaring. 'Now it's our turn to entertain the viewers.' Thought Serena.

"Guys" she starts, as the head captain, "remember- smile, shout real loud and jump HIGH. LETS DO IT GIRLS!"

"Serena…" starts an anxious looking Mina, ".. you know the every year tradition with the kissing auction, right?"

'SHIT, SHIT I FORGOT!' Serena looked around.

"Mina, the answer is no."

"Serena.."

"NO. NO. NO."

"Come on, it's for THE KIDS. Remember."

That hit the nerve. Serena may not care about the geeks at school, but she is a good person. She loves kids and if she can do anything to help them, she'll do it.

"You got me." Moaned Serena. Why do they have to know her so well!

"Yeyy!" Mina shouts loudly. 'Jesus, that girl has got some energy'. Their moment (actually, it's Mina's moment) of happiness is interrupted by a.. oh no, The Feminazi. You know these girls who hate men, anything that's feminine? Yep.

"Serena," starts one of them, the one that always has the brilliant ideas, "you know we made a project about how your cheerleader uniforms should look like." She hands over a few papers. 'Oh, FANTASTIC! I'm gonna look like a nun! A long skirt, long sleeved shirt with a 'we are sexy and properly dressed!" logo.' Mina is, however, in tears –

"So cuuute! I'm sorry, I got really emotional!" she says trying not to look like she is laughing. After ten 10 seconds each and every single cheerleader is laughing hard.

"Ekhem. I'll leave the decision to Mina. This kind of stuff is not for me. She'll choose the right words for you guys" Serena mutters and continues walking.

"First of all, you GUYS SUCK! We will NOT wear those outfits and even try to give them to our principle and you'll be officially dead. Jesus, where are you from? Mars?". Mina just loves making fun of them. Well, good for her.

When they finish laughing they look at each other. A breath in, a breath out. Time for THE show.

As the cheerleaders enter the court people start shouting louder and louder.

SERENA POV

We shout with them, but after a minute I show the sign to stop. We stand straight, our heads held up high. The whole room goes quiet. The balls are passed to us, we catch them with all the grace. I start.

"We are the Nicker cheerleaders we are the leaders let's go girls!"

The music is roaring and so are the people. We bounce the balls and cheer. I just love this. In the corner of the eye I can see a guy from the opposite team checking me out. Hm. He's cute. I catch him looking at me, and what surprises me is that he smiles at me. I allow myself to snicker and turn my head away. Get back at Darien? Nah, the bitch altitude is enough for the poor bloke.

As we get off the pitch the guy walks up to Darien. I see them talking and looking at me. Oh no you won't . You are not talking about me behind my back. They don't see me coming because they are staring at each other so intensely that I if looks could kill.. you know the deal.

"If we win we get your girls. You win- you get our. Deal?"

"No. I am not going to allow this."

"What, scared of loosing?"

"No, we are just not interested in your girls."

"Ah, you probably have a major crush on the blonde girl, huh? She's not your type pall. I know her. We used to date and believe me, all I won't you is keeping out of this. So, do we have a deal?"

That's Diamond. Oh my God I didn't even recognize him! Handsome as always, he's also got brains. He's one of those perfect guys you always want. We almost hooked up once but I had to leave early because my I found out my mother died and I had to move.

"Diamond?" I shout. He turns around and grins at me. I hug him closely and kiss his cheek.

"How are you?" I ask. I could see Darien tense.

"Fantastic. Although I still hate it without you around. Hey, what do you say we go out and you'll show me around after the show, huh?" he asks.

"What about your fan club?" I tease him.

"They didn't follow me from NY, believe me. By the way, you were great. My coach shouted at me because of you 'cause I couldn't listen to what he was saying!"

I laugh lightly at that remark. I need to get over Darien. Definitively.

"Sure. By the gates after the game?"

"Sure!"

"I know I shouldn't say that…" I start and than lean towards him, ".. but good luck." And I kiss him on the cheek.

Why did I say that to him? He'll be thinking about me for the whole game. And he'll loose. We will get to cheer in other places. I'm bad, right? When he's gone I see Darien looking at me darkly.

"He'll be distracted, don't worry. That's for your advantage. Try to use it." I say and walk away.

We won. I mean how could we not? Diamond kept on looking at me and so did his whole team. It was hilarious! Darien, on the other hand, was not too pleased. When I showered and left the changing room he was waiting for me.

"I'm jealous." He said simply.

"so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Please, do forgive me." Everyone is already gone. I sit down next to him.

"Darien, I can not."

"I don't like that guy."

"Your problem. It's me who's supposed to like him."  
I kept on walking. I don't feel like going out with Diamond. It would be so like using him to get back at Darien.

When I told Diamond the story he didn't sound too happy. Gee, I was just honest with him. What else does the guy want from me? I keep on thinking about the situation on my way home when I see a car pulling up with unknown people. A few guys run up to me. Before I even know it they are pulling me into a car. I shout and scream but is seems useless. Suddenly I feel someone pulling me out of there, but than my vision goes blurry.

* * *

SO sorry for not updating for so long. SO! What do you think. Please people, REVIEW! JUST PRESS THE BUTTON AND DO WRITE WHAT YOU THINK :) 


End file.
